The general disclosure of various open cell foams and foam composite materials are well known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,617,014, 6,991,848 and 7,048,966 all to Thomson represent the state of the art in foam composite materials.
Further, foam materials with fragrance are also known. Representative patents include a foam coated with two layers of cationic polymers (SenGupta U.S. 2009/0162408); an open cell foam used in a respiratory protection device (McConnell U.S. Ser. No. 09/015,1728); an open cell foam substrate and bonded micro-packaged active ingredient particles (Hermann U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,621); a fragrance delivery system (U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,037 Gardlik); impregnated silica-silicate open cell foams with immiscible components (Foley U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,281); hydrophilic polyurethane foams with active materials incorporated into the cell structure thereof (Palinczar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,550); and a polyurethane foam containing a particulate filler and a fragrance material (Stone et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,944)
Triplett (U.S. 2008/0279730) discloses a fragrance delivery system the specifically provided a multiple delivery vapor dispensing mechanism for on demand fragrance release.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,690 to Szycher et al. discloses a perfume patch comprising an ultra-thin polyurethane membrane and a pressure sensitive adhesive for adhering to the skin. The patch is essentially an impregnated foam with an adhesive layer designed to release fragrance for an extended period of time. There is no suggestion that the patch is encapsulated or that the fragrance is released on-demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,179 to Carson, III, et al. discloses a method for impregnating a porous foam product with a fragrance that is released over an extended period of time. Encapsulated fragrance beads are retained within the foam until they are broken to release the fragrance. The disclosure indicates a semi-pervious plastic film is adhered to the upper surface of the foam. Carson does not disclose a bottom adhesive layer, nor is there any disclosure discussing the release of fragrance by compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,335 to Cuthbert discloses a scent dispensing packet, has hollow cavity defined by outer resilient walls that retains desired scent, where packet is compressed to force scent through opening for delivering scent to user.
WO 02083043 discloses a fragrance emitting article used as sampling device for magazines, comprises support layer having upper surface dispersed with fragrance-containing microcapsules without binder, and lower surface disposed with adhesive.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,536,635 and 6,752,298 to Garcia et al. discloses a sample for dispensing liquid product such as perfume comprises elastic means increasing volume of reservoir when removable closure is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,019 to Garcia et al. discloses a sample spray dispenser as a promotional aid comprising reservoir containing the fluid to be dispensed, a spray orifice, and actuating wall that can be deformed by applying a pressing force.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,878 to Wheatley discloses an air freshener device for providing desired scent, fragrance, aroma or neutralizing agent in e.g. vehicle, has flexible cover with fabric shell including inner liner to resist release of scent and scent material interspersed in foam body.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,575 to Hurwitz et al. discloses a scent dispersing mat apparatus for dispersing volatilized scent comprises perforated polymer cover sheet, flexible closed cell foam mat, and adhesive attachment mechanism; pressure applied to release fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,836 to Fry discloses a refillable hanging car air freshener contains apertures to carry scent from depressible bulb having an absorbent material containing a fragrance to surrounding area.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/081912 to Burrow et al. discloses a fragrance emitting patch for delivering pleasing scent to user has primary porous layer provided with fragrance having Hildebrand solubility parameter which differs from Hildebrand solubility parameter of construction adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,176 to Hartung et al. discloses a deodorant insole for footwear having resilient cushion and resin coating with encapsulated volatile odor treating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,284 to Rattan discloses slow diffuser-air scent for vehicle—has absorbent pad recharged from reservoir by squeezing package sides having interior molded spines.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,831 to Spector discloses a hand-actuated fragrance emitting unit—has air filled container provided with small jet opening having flexible walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,179 to Carson III et al. discloses a fragrance impregnated foam—with microcapsules embedded in surface voids and covered with porous film (Column 1, Lines 40-65; Column 3, Lines 25-60).
EP 0525530 discloses a tightly-sealed, peelable perfume pouch label which includes a pressure sensitive adhesive back and a process for manufacturing such pouch label which facilitates its attachment to a magazine or other mailer. The pouch label (or pouch if no pressure-sensitive adhesive back is included) contains perfume which may be stored in a perfume-doped layer carried between two barrier members which prevent unwanted release or migration of fragrance or its oils. The top barrier member is peelably removable for sampling of the perfume stored within the pouch.
EP 1914269 discloses a porous material comprising 1. (a) an open-cell foam with a density in the range from 5 to 1,000 kg/m 3 and with an average pore diameter in the range from 1 μm to 1 mm, 2. (b) a storage system comprising 3. (c) a perfume. A storage system (b) in the context of the present invention can contain perfume (c) in finely dispersed form.
“Squeeze Mist” Emsar, www.emsargroup.com http://www.emsarproup.com/pdf/Squeeze%20Mist%20inch.pdf discloses an all-in-one mini spray package, consumers squeeze the plastic bottle to release a fine mist. Made of 98% polypropylene, the bottle is easy to squeeze and offers a quick return for multiple sprays.
Mecofoam by Prameco Co., Ltd http://www.ecplaza.net/product/108834—402063/perfumed_jewelry.html. Mecofoam is a metal material for jewelry and accessory, produced by specialized technology forming open cell-micro porosity inside of the metal so that it can absorb perfume or aroma oil and keep and give out fragrance continuously.
“DiscCover—Fine Fragrance” Arcade Marketing, 2011 http://www.arcadeinc.com/categories/technology/fine-fragrance/disccover.html dislcoses a perfume disposed between two scent impermeable sheets wherein the scent is released when the reclosable cover strip is lifted.
An article in MIT News Office (Jan. 27, 1999) discloses a microchip capable of storing and releasing different chemicals on demand. Tiny reservoirs built into the chips silicon structure are used to store the chemicals. The chemical inside is released with the application of a small electrical voltage to a given reservoir, and the thin gold cap covering it dissolves, thus releasing the chemical.
The invention overcomes these issues and problems by the providing a composite which includes a top polymer layer, a middle foam layer containing fragrance and a bottom double sided film adhesive layer with a release liner resulting in a polymer encased envelope to provide on-demand release of fragrance only when compressed.
Unlike the prior art, the invention provides a three-layered composite containing a top polymer layer, a middle foam layer imbibed with fragrance and a bottom double sided film adhesive layer with a release liner. Unlike any of the prior art references located, this polymer encased foam provides on-demand release of the fragrance only when compressed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a composite material for on demand release of fragrance.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fragrance “coupon” for use in a book to provide on-demand release of fragrance when compressed by the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide fragrance samplers, room fresheners and therapeutic treatments as in aroma therapy.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide a method for the production of a sample of a volatile chemical to test analytical equipment. A single compression of the device would release a known mass of a chemical to the atmosphere. This could be used to calibrate a gas chromatograph or similar device by the internal standards method.